Outcast Love
by ArtemisFalor
Summary: After Hinata lost brutally to Neji she was sucked into her mindscape by her true self. Her true self was confidence personified and she was tired of hiding in her subconscious! Watch as she rises as the true heir of the Byakugan, making it rise to a new doujutsu.
1. Preview

_I love Naruto but I will never own it_

_**A/N So this is about Hinata and Naruto so a cannon couple, but I want to make it from Hinata's p.o.v she is not as weak as people think and this will take place after she has left the Hospital from when Neji was still a dick and nearly crippled her. Enjoy and review please!**_

I slowly walked to the Hyuga compound slowly I swear I could feel my _father's _from me losing to a _branch _member, all to soon I was at the gates I paused and enjoyed the breeze going through my long hair it had grown out from staying at the hospital for almost a year! The entire time NONE of my family came to visit me and I feared that my foolish father would do the worst. I took a deep breath and pushed open the gates and as I expected of my father he was in battle gear ready to show me the error of my ways.

"Failure! Pathetic, as the head of the clan I am giving you one last chance. If you can land one strong hit on me I will stop interfering with you but if not you will be sealed and disowned!" Those words did it I felt as if an icy fist grabbed my heart and my body moved on its own. Gliding across the ground I started skating circles around him and right before he could begin his rotation I struck his right leg as if I was one with my affinities water and lightning fast and graceful as well as deadly.

"Failure." Strike. "Fool." Strike. "Arrogant." Strike. "A vile father." Strike. By now my father was shaking violently from me repeatedly striking the same spot opening and closing the chakra valve. I started making hand signs, "Eternal shutoff," My fingers began to glow purple, I stroked the wound and I grinned savagely as his screams turned into blood curdling screams. I turned and without glancing back I walked out of my old clan's compound. "Try to force me to return and I will seal every valve in your body all 36 and then I will watch as you wither away as the true failure of the Hyuga.


	2. Chapter 1

_Heyyo, its Artemis here and I'm a completely different person with a whole new style compared to when I was 18, I am now 21 and I read the brief story content I gave you and I loved it! Don't know what my original idea was but oh well. _

**The True Heir:**

I was trying to drag breath into my body as I watched my cousin tried to deliver a killing strike, luckily I shifted enough for it to only damage a lung, painful but I would survive. I couldn't contain my scream of agony though. Neji sneered,

"Oh look at the might of the heir of the main house, so pathetic." I felt something snap.

"Call the match or I'll activate your seal until every last drop of your blood boils in your veins and you go blind, _Caged BIRD_." I snarled without a single stutter, Neji's face went white, "That's right as the HEIR of the MAIN house I know how to activate your seal with a _breath,_ funny really only thing my father praised me for, not even he can do that." I smirked, "Now will you allow me to walk away from this defeated or shall I win in a very unfair way?" Neji frowned,

"As you wish Hinata-sama"

"Proctor I cannot continue." My father stood up angry, I ignored him as I allowed myself to pass out and be carried away by the medics.

_Inside the mind:_

I felt so calm in this warm water, I don't know how I got put in here but I am not complaining.

"Bath time was always our favorite right Hime?" My eyes snapped open and I stood as fast I could and what I saw took my breath away. A woman who could be mistaken for my twin was in front of me standing with grace and confidence, her eyes shone with an inner understanding of herself I was mesmerized,

"Kaa-san?" She laughed,

"No my hime I am not our mother, I am you. Your true self, the self you would have naturally grown into with time. Unfortunately I fear that our father will try and ruin our life when we get out so I am going to force us into a year long coma." My eyes widened,

"Father will just seal us! Don't you understand he will put the cage on us and seal away our eyes!" I yelled terrified, very few Branch house members got to keep their eyes it was always happened if they were gifted and according to the elders I was not.

"He will not he will stall until you awaken and then humiliate us and publicly disown us. But he won't be able to with my training." A bloodthirsty smile appeared on my other self's face, "I will make you so in tune with your elemental affinity's that it will force your body to learn the perfect style for them!" I think I must just be nuts because to do that in only a year is impossible! " Impossible is just telling you I'm possible! Besides a year in your mind will be like 10 min outside so, relax."


	3. Chapter 2

_Lucky, lucky you caught me in a good mood. Tbh the chapter was so short because I only had about thirty minutes before I had to go to work, but now I can just forgo sleep. Plus I have my creative juices flowing right now so no more teases a real in depth chapter with full descriptive power and a cliff- hanger! MWAHAHAHA!_

**Training:**

"Now my hime to start our training we shall begin with chakra control we will refine your chakra control to the point you will feel as it flows through your body and each chakra valve. You will make Tsunade's strength look like a child's!" My other self proclaimed with glee.

"You know I feel a little weird that I keep thinking of you as my OTHER self, do you have a name, a nickname, perhaps?" I asked confused as hell.

"Well my dear, you could my nee-chan if you want." I grinned, my own sister didn't even call me that.

"Ok Nee-San, how shall our chakra control go, in fact how is our training going to go?" I tilted my head,

"Glad you asked Hime, because we have nothing but time we are going to focus on one thing until you have beyond mastered it, and once you pick up a new teaching you will continue to become better at what you learned before. First we are going to work on chakra control and the great thing in here is that to increase your control you will have to learn to bend your energies to your will and here it will be manifested physically by you having to master your elements in your mind this also serves the multiple purposes of giving your mind clarity, photographic memory, and truly perfect chakra and Elemental affinities. To be honest this training is supposed to be impossible but you have met a certain requirement besides the one other."

"Which are?"

"Having a spiritual guardian be they made up of Chakra, Element, or spirits truly sealed inside one's body shortly after birth, or if they are high in vitality and spirit becoming a jinchuuriki which is a sin and to force someone other than yourself or ones own child is to damn yourself to hell. The other is to have been reincarnated so much that their adult self is generally the same and can manifest as a spiritual self guardian until you reach the point of being like that other self thus causing it to fade into your subconscious."

"Your saying your going to die!? And I'm not a jin-whatever you said, am I?"

"No I will become one with you silently guiding you and always with you, and no you are not a jinchuuriki. Your beloved is and I expect the ancient in his stomach to have grown soft for the boy in time he will be his partner and be a fine life partner as he always was. In our last lives you sealed the ancient in yourself and were the Uzumaki. Funny how our husband reincarnates to our descendant, why anyone didn't realize his mother was our daughter I'll never know but everyone fails to realize he's their hero's son so,"

"Wait, he's the Fourth's son?" I then realized something, "NANI? Our HUSBAND?!"

"Yes he is," Then gained this soft smile on her face, "Our Husband married us for Eternity in our third lives, we've fallen in love in almost every lifetime."

"Almost?"

"In a few he was directly born as our son or a grandchild and in one funny instance he met us in two different lifetimes in one of his! We held him as a baby and three years later that body failed and I was reborn only three years later so we fell in love that time too."

"Wow, so when you become one with me will I gain all these memories?"

"No, you may keep them in your subconscious and know of them but never actually remember, unless you are willing to truly become one with me. But that would mean you are ready for this to be one our last lives."

"How many more lives would I gain, and would Naruto follow?"

"Ten give or take two, and yes if his soul felt you are vice versa he will also merge with himself."

"I'll do it, I want all my past experience as well as doing your training." She grinned,

"Perfect we mastered fuinjutsu when we were Mito so that relatives that tedious training, that also will of course make you even stronger."

"Was that why I was able to activate the cage seal with but a thought?"

"Yes we had mastered fuinjutsu that we placed a few seals on our soul to insure we would always reach that level of mastery with seals and always surpass our last lifetimes mastery making us the best seal mistress in the world! Anyway time to stop slacking! TRAINING!" She waved her hand and the lake we were on became a beautiful beach with a full moon. "In olden days most people had one elemental affinity and if they had enough chakra to affect their element, which was abundant and easy then, they could literally bend their element any way they wanted with their will! I want us to be able to do that and unfortunately our soul isn't that old so we are gonna have to actually learn how to do that which since we have so much time and we have so much experience about 20 lifetimes or so, so the only thing we need to master is Chakra control for almost a year!" She yelled excited, "So to start your elements are water and lightning, and with the level of mastery we are going to have it will make it to where we can only use those two elements, understand?"

"Not with seals!" She laughed,

"While yes we can technically use seals to wield the elements, and I love that kind of thinking good job, your going to favor how effortless you will be able to wield those two elements, you'll even be able to make seals with them!"

"YAY! Let's train."

"Ok watch what I do." She made two ninety degrees angles with her legs getting in the horse stance and began to wave her arms all flowy like back and forth, "What I'm doing is pushing my energies back and forth against the water and eventually because my energy matches water it will merge and since I have decent control I can," She moved her arms faster than any hand signs and a blade of ice rose out of the water and cut a long gash along the beach. "That is one of the few techniques we learned among our lives it is called the blade of the icy executioner and it is so cold your enemies blood will freeze as soon as the blade touches their skin." She then dragged two of her finger up along the ground into the sky, white lightning shot out fast and precise, "That one was pretty easy to learn hard to truly master, but while we are in here you shall surpass me in elemental manipulation. Oh and its called holy retribution but t be honest I named them myself and in the old days besides to describe the move they didn't really name it the only reason we even know about them was we lived when their legends were alive, I believe maybe one bender was alive then but he was old and the Avatar and you'll know all about it when we fuse." She laughed, "We tend to get off topic when we talk about things we find interesting, hehe. For now I'm just gonna teach ya and all the cool distraction stuff you'll learn when we fully fuse." And with that my hell began. We didn't stop training and when I would ask her why she explained that we were technically asleep so we didn't need too. She also explained that in the outside world I would have to still train my body or else I would be all flash no actual fist to punch with in the rare chance I have to go against a jinchuuriki, with their level of chakra I'm lucky I'm going to have beyond what we call perfect chakra control, their gonna think I'm related to the second hokage, hehe.

I trained nonstop mastering first water and then lightning which unlike normal chakra lightning of the olden days was partially natural my would be directly a product of my powerful chakra, apparently in my last life as Mito Uzumaki Senju I sealed my powerful vitality and chakra dragons bloodline that I was going to activate in Naruto along with his mother's unique bloodline from mine and my husband's mixing and creating the powerful chakra chains and giving her both of her parents, which meant Naruto would have three powerful bloodlines, but if the stupid council thinks he's joining the CRA they have another thing coming I'll seal away every member's chakra, though Sarutobi may give me an issue I'm waiting for Nee-San to start the fusion ceremony right now, we are both in chains made of our dragons which as soon as she showed me was second nature a great byproduct of the seals on my soul, as our dragons devoured each other and we were slowly pulled together I felt a pulsing in my skull the got stronger the closer we got to each other. Once the last dragon fell and our chests touched we embraced, lips to lips everything also we were naked and i felt a warm surround me and it started to fill me and the throbbing got so intense and then it became a sharp stab and then I heard a crack and with that crack knowledge flooded my being. (_Hey I'm gonna give a brief summary of some of her lives but I'm not doing thirty lives in one chapter, and then I'll move on to the first preview I gave you but the edited improved version) _

First life:

I was born a humble villager the era of bending was almost dead with the last bender being the Avatar a water tribe member who in order to master the four elements and allow the era of bending to truly die he had to stop his cycle which meant dying in the avatar state. He had a few close calls with a group of benders that he sealed because they were trying to control everyone who couldn't bend but as a result most of the great technological achievements throughout Bending's era was obsolete, they required a bender to work! Most of the spirits went back to the spirit world in the Avatar's previous life. I didn't do anything special, I did something terrible I killed the bridge between world's form. At that lifetime's request but he could have separated from Raava, the entity of good, and permanently died, now in twenty years time a new entity is going to be born of the dark avatar and the soul of the god of evil! But not for a long time still, which is good. Strongest talent that I would receive from this life would be wisdom

2:

I was a huntress who was feared throughout the land because of my silent walk, which only got more quiet when I actually tried to be quiet. I was really very kind really, I hunted for this tribe of children who insisted on calling me winnie the Wendy and thought we would never grow up! Well it sure was a silly idea and they finally settled on calling Mrs. Pan even though my husband had been deceased for ten years. We had many children and one day my eldest child sat me down and handed me a beautiful baby boy who she had named Peter. Ironically this little baby was my reincarnated husband. I laughed and kissed his head pretending I didn't recognize his soul. I passed away in my sleep holding my infant husband. We met again eight years later and became best friends then later got married for that lifetime and his subconscious sent him the desire to declare he would love me every lifetime he could if he could and he swore on the All Father. Thus sealing our souls love. Srtongess talent: Stealth

20:

Mito Uzumaki Senju, (_you should know all the canon stuff)_

I had married my husband in a political marriage but it had been love at first sight so I hadn't complained. With our bloodlines combining, our children were guaranteed power and prestige, which back then was important. We had only one child though and her name was Kushina Uzumaki to protect her which turned into a trend with her son. I died happy and my daughter proudly shouldered my burden making it her own and befriending Kurama the nine tailed demon king. Making her his first Jinchuuriki to be put in the ninja books. I died before she was married. Strongest talent: Fuinjutsu and Soul Dragon bloodline

_And all the other lives were cool of course in my head but I'm way to impatient to list all of them but I will eventually include a list, wait I'll do that instead._

_**Past life, talents/traits:**_

_**1: Wisdom**_

_**2:Weapon's skills, stealth**_

_**3: Water affinity, and Chakra**_

_**4: Confidence of a tiger**_

_**5: Lightning Affinity**_

_**6: wisdom**_

_**7: Medical ninjutsu**_

_**8: Sage training**_

_**9: Tiger Contract**_

_**10: Byakuugan bloodline**_

_**11: cooking skills**_

_**12: Maternity **_

_**13: love of nature**_

_**14: Good Chakra control**_

_**15: Respect for authority**_

_**16: Herbal knowledge**_

_**17: Farming skills**_

_**19: Assasination skills**_

_**20: Fuinjutsu and the Suprittoodarago n bloodline**_

_That's the end!_


End file.
